Sesame Street coloring books
Image:Alphabetposterbook.jpg|''Sesame Street Alphabet Poster Book'' (sticker book) Roger Bradfield Whitman 1971 Image:SSNumberPosterBook.jpg|''Sesame Street Number Poster Book'' (sticker book) Roger Bradfield Whitman 1971 Image:Atozcbook.jpg|''The A to Z Coloring Book'' Phillip Wende Western Publishing 1976 Image:Countcbook.jpg|''The Count's Coloring Book'' Joe Mathieu Western Publishing 1976 Image:Ernieandbertcoloringbook.jpg|''The Ernie and Bert Coloring Book'' Michael Smollin Western Publishing 1976 Image:Inandoutcbook.jpg|''The In and Out and All About Coloring Book'' Michael Smollin Western Publishing 1976 Image:Sesamestcbook.jpg|''The Sesame Street Coloring Book'' Carol Nicklaus Western Publishing 1976 Image:Neighborhoodcbook.jpg|''The Sesame Street Neighborhood Coloring Book'' Bud Luckey Western Publishing 1976 File:Erniesbookofanimalscbook2.jpg|''Ernie's Book of Animals'' Carol Nicklaus Western Publishing 1977 Image:Sesamestreetgoeswest.jpg|''Sesame Street Goes West'' Joe Veno Western Publishing 1977 Image:Mysterycoloring.jpg|''The Sesame Street Mystery Coloring Book'' Mel Conrad Western Publishing 1977 Image:Cbook.whoswho.jpg|''Who's Who on Sesame Street'' Joe Mathieu Western Publishing 1977 Image:A Day on Sesame Street coloring book.jpg|''A Day on Sesame Street coloring book'' Irra Duga Western Publishing 1978 Image:Ernieandbertatthebeach.jpg|''Ernie and Bert at the Beach'' Sticker Book Western Publishing 1978 Image:Dinosaur coloring book.jpg|''The Sesame Street Dinosaur coloring book'' Joe Veno Western Publishing 1978 Image:Farmandgardencbook.jpg|''The Farm and Garden Coloring Book'' True Kelley Western Publishing 1978 Image:Fromheretotherecbook.jpg|''The From-Here-to-There Coloring Book'' Tom Cooke Western Publishing 1978 Image:Alltogethercbook.jpg|''The All-Together Coloring Book'' Michael Smollin Western Publishing 1979 Image:Biggestever.jpg|''The Biggest-Ever Coloring and Fun Book'' Western Publishing 1979 Image:Dayonsesamestreet.jpg|''A Day on Sesame Street'' Irra Duga Western Publishing 1979 Image:Goingforaridecbook.jpg|''Going for a Ride'' Tom Cooke Western Publishing 1979 Image:Color.myfavoritethings.jpg|''My Favorite Things'' Maggie Swanson Western Publishing 1979 Image:Sesamestreetinspace.jpg|''Sesame Street in Space'' Tom Cooke Western Publishing 1979 Image:Ssneighborhood.jpg|''The Sesame Street Neighborhood Coloring Book'' Bud Luckey Western Publishing 1979 (reprint) Image:Farmandgarden.jpg|''The Farm and Garden Coloring Book'' True Kelley Merrigold Press 1980 (reprint) Image:Fromherecbook.jpg|''The From-Here-to-There Coloring Book'' Tom Cooke Western Publishing 1980 (reprint) Image:Morewhoswho.jpg|''More Who's Who on Sesame Street'' Mary Grace Eubank Western Publishing 1980 Image:Goeswestcbook.jpg|''Sesame Street Goes West'' Joe Veno Western Publishing 1980 (reprint) File:Mysterycbook.jpg|''The Sesame Street Mystery Coloring Book'' Mel Conrad Western Publishing 1980 (reprint) Image:Outerspacecbook.jpg|''The Sesame Street Outer Space Coloring Book'' Stan Swenson Western Publishing 1980 Image:Bigbirdsbigcbook.jpg|''Big Bird's Big Coloring Book of Big and Little Things to Color'' Richard Brown Western Publishing 1982 Image:Citycoloringbook.jpg|''City'' Win Mortimer cover by Tom Cooke Golden Books 1982 Image:Monstercbook.jpg|''Monster'' Western Publishing 1982 Image:Seasonsoftheyear.jpg|''Seasons of the Year'' Western Publishing 1982 Image:Stickerfun-adayatschool.jpg|''A Day At School'' Sticker Fun Mary Grace Eubank Western Publishing 1983 Image:Stickerfun-ssinspace.jpg|''Sesame Street in Space'' Sticker Fun Tom Cooke Western Publishing 1983 (reprint) Image:Ernieswordbook.jpg|''Ernie's Word Book'' David Gothard Western Publishing 1984 Image:Alltogethercbook2.jpg|''The Sesame Street All-Together Coloring Book'' Western Publishing 1984 File:Firedeptcbook1984golden.jpg|''The Sesame Street Fire Department'' Western Publishing 1984 Image:Numberscbook2.jpg|''The Sesame Street Numbers Coloring Book'' Western Publishing 1984 Image:Tracecoloralphabet.jpg|''Trace & Color Alphabet'' David Gothard Golden Books 1984 Image:Twiddlebugtown.jpg|''Twiddlebug Town'' Mary Grace Eubank Western Publishing 1984 Image:Bigbirdsbookofrhymes.JPG|''Big Bird's Book of Rhymes'' Anne Sikorski Western Publishing 1985 Image:Coloring-christmasss.jpg|''Christmas on Sesame Street'' Mary Grace Eubank Western Publishing 1985 Image:Erniesfinish.jpg|''Ernie's Finish the Picture'' Tom Cooke Golden Books 1985 Image:Ftbcbook.jpg|''Follow That Bird The Movie'' Anne Sikorski Western Publishing 1985 Image:Coloring-ftb.jpg|''Follow That Bird The Movie'' Activity Book David Gothard Western Publishing 1985 Image:Stickerfun-followthatbird.jpg|''Follow That Bird The Movie'' Sticker Fun Tom Brannon Western Publishing 1985 Image:Coloring-grovercolors.jpg|''Grover's Book of Colors'' Tom Brannon Western Publishing 1985 Image:Christmasinthecountry.jpg|''Christmas in the Country'' Western Publishing 1986 Image:Colorsandshapes2.jpg|''Colors & Shapes'' Anne Sikorski Western Publishing 1986 Image:Throughtheyear.jpg|''Through the Year'' Tom Brannon Western Publishing 1986 Image:Trace&color.jpg|''Trace & Color: Find the Shapes'' David Gothard Western Publishing 1986 Image:Newbabycbook.jpg|''A New Baby on Sesame Street'' Anne Sikorski cover by Tom Brannon Golden Books 1987 Image:Stickerfun-colors.jpg|''Colors'' Sticker Fun Tom Brannon Western Publishing 1987 Image:Coloring-dinospace.jpg|''Dinosaur Days to the Space Age'' Joe Veno and Stan Swenson Western Publishing 1987 Image:Erniesbookofanimals.jpg|''Ernie's Book of Animals'' Carol Nicklaus cover by Tom Brannon Western Publishing 1987 (reprint) Image:Erniescoloringcollection.jpg|''Ernie's Coloring Collection'' Merrigold Press 1987 Image:Firstdayofschool.jpg|''First Day of School'' Barbara Yaney cover by Tom Brannon Golden Books 1987 (reprint) Image:Anewplayground.jpg|''A New Playground on Sesame Street'' Jane Yamada Golden Books 1987 Image:Rainydaycbook.jpg|''A Rainy Day on Sesame Street'' Daryll Collins cover by Tom Brannon Golden Books 1987 Image:Sscbook.jpg|''The Sesame Street Coloring Book'' Carol Nicklaus cover by Tom Brannon Golden Books 1987 (reprint) Image:Shapeupcbook.jpg|''Shape Up!'' Joan Corbitt cover by Jane Yamada Golden Books 1987 Image:Cookiemonstersholidayfun.jpg|''Cookie Monster's Holiday Fun'' Daryll Collins and Maggie Swanson Golden Books 1989 Image:Cbookmonsterpieces.JPG|''Great Monsterpieces'' Tom Brannon Western Publishing 1989 File:Herecomesxmas.jpg|''Here Comes Christmas!'' Western Publishing 1989 Image:Icandrawit.JPG|''I Can Draw It Myself!'' Anne Gayler Western Publishing 1989 Image:Newwhoswho.jpg|''The New Who's Who on Sesame Street'' Joe Mathieu Western Publishing 1989 Image:Stickerfun-animals.jpg|''Sticker Fun: Animals'' Peter Panas Western Publishing 1989 Image:Stickerfuncolors.jpg|''Sticker Fun: Colors'' Tom Brannon Golden Books 1989 Image:Stickerfun-comeasyouare.jpg|''Sticker Fun: Come As You Are'' John Kurtz Western Publishing 1989 Image:Atozcbook2.jpg|''The A to Z Coloring Book'' Phillip Wende cover by Jane Yamada Golden Press 1990 (reprint) Image:Cbook.bbirdcollection.jpg|''Big Bird's Coloring Collection'' collects: Sesame Street Goes West, Through the Year and Fire Department Merrigold Press 1990 Image:Cookiemonstercoloring.jpg|''Cookie Monster's Coloring Collection'' Merrigold Press 1990 Image:Letsgotokindergarten.jpg|''Let's Go to Kindergarten'' Golden Books 1990 Image:Cbookmuseumofmonsterart.JPG|''Museum of Monster Art'' Tom Brannon Western Publishing 1990 Image:Bedtimebook.jpg|''The Sesame Street Bedtime Book'' Golden Press 1990 Image:Birdsbugsbutterflies.jpg|''Birds, Bugs and Butterflies'' Lauren Attinello Merrigold Press 1991 Image:Funandgames.jpg|''Fun and Games'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 1991 Image:Greatoutdoors.jpg|''The Great Outdoors'' Lauren Attinello Golden Books 1991 Image:Color.halloweenparty.jpg|''Halloween Party'' Kathy Spahr Golden Books 1991 Image:Sticker123.jpg|''Sticker Fun: 1-2-3'' Joan Corbitt Golden Books 1991 Image:Visittothecountry.jpg|''A Visit to the Country'' Merrigold Press 1991 File:Bigbirdscountrychristmas.jpg|''Big Bird's Country Christmas'' Merrigold Press 1992 File:Christmasfunwithgrover.jpg|''Christmas Fun with Grover'' Merrigold Press 1992 File:Merrigoldxmas92.jpg|''Christmas Is Coming'' Merrigold Press 1992 Image:Feelingfit.jpg|''Feeling Fit: Postcards to Color and Send'' Mel Conrad Golden Books 1992 Image:Laceups.jpg|''Friends & Family: Lace-Ups'' Joan Corbitt Golden Books 1992 Image:Holidaysworldcbook.jpg|''Holidays Around the World'' Merrigold Press 1992 Image:Holidaysaroundtheworld.JPG|''Holidays Around the World'' Western Publishing 1992 Image:Miniboxes.jpg|''Mini-Boxes to Color & Share'' Anne Duax Golden Books 1992 Image:Numberscoloringbook.JPG|''Numbers'' (reprint) Cover by Tom Brannon Insides by Don Page Western Publishing 1992 Image:Standups.jpg|''Shapes: Stand-Ups to Color & Share'' Mel Conrad Golden Books 1992 Image:Elmoschristmas.jpg|''Elmo's Christmas'' Golden Books 1993 Image:Happybirthdayrosita.jpg|''Happy Birthday, Rosita!'' Golden Books 1993 Image:Stickerfunshapes.jpg|''Sticker Fun: Shapes'' Mel Conrad Golden Books 1993 Image:Blockparty.jpg|''Block Party'' Merrigold Press 1994 Image:Elmosbookofanimals94.jpg|''Elmo's Book of Animals'' Golden Books 1994 Image:Elmoscoloringcollection.jpg|''Elmo's Coloring Collection'' Merrigold Press 1994 Image:Erniesdayonsesamest.jpg|''Ernie's Day on Sesame Street'' Merrigold Press 1994 Image:Friendsonsesamest.jpg|''Friends on Sesame Street'' Merrigold Press 1994 Image:Sesamestreetmerrychristmas.JPG|''Sesame Street Merry Christmas'' Western Publishing 1996 Image:Zoesalphabet.jpg|''Zoe's Alphabet'' Golden Books 1996 File:Xmaspaintwithwater.jpg|''Christmas on Sesame Street'' Paint with Water Golden Books 1997 Image:Hiphophooraytelly.jpg|''Hip Hop Hooray Easter!'' Golden Books 1997 Image:Icanhelpactivity.jpg|''I Can Help!'' activity book Golden Books 1997 Image:Elmopaloozacbook.jpg|''Elmopalooza!'' Golden Books 1998 Image:Slimeyinspace.JPG|''Slimey in Space'' Easy Peel Sticker Book Mel Conrad Western Publishing 1998 Image:Grouchlandcbook.jpg|''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' Mark Skillicorn Random House 1999 Image:Broughttoa.jpg |''Brought to You by the Letter A'' Anne Duax Random House 1999 Image:Broughttoyoub.jpg |''Brought to You by the Letter B'' Ruth Koeppel Random House 1999 Image:Broughttoc.jpg |''Brought to You by the Letter C'' Ruth Koeppel Random House 1999 Image:Cookiemonstersxmascoloring.jpg|''Cookie Monster's Christmas'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 1999 Image:Cookiesandmilk.jpg|''Cookies and Milk'' Mel Conrad Western Publishing 1999 Image:Elmosxmascoloring.jpg|''Elmo's Christmas'' Peter Panas Western Publishing 1999 Image:ElmosWorldShoesColoringBook.jpg|''Elmo's World: Shoes, Hats, and Jackets'' Ruth Koeppel Random House 1999 Image:Grouchlandstinks.jpg|''Grouchland Stinks'' Golden Books 1999 Image:Happyhalloween.jpg|''Happy Halloween'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 1999 Image:Happyholidayscbook.jpg|''Happy Holidays'' Golden Books 1999 Image:Hiphophoorayeaster.jpg|''Hip Hop Hooray Easter!'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 1999 File:Winterwalkcbook.jpg|''Winter Walk'' Matt Stoddart Random House 1999 Image:Supergrovercoloring.jpg|''The Adventures of Super Grover!'' Mark Skillicorn Random House 2000 Image:Blockpartycbook2.jpg|''Block Party'' Golden Books 2000 Image:Broughttoyou1cbook.jpg|''Brought to You by the Number 1'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2000 Image:Broughttoyou2cbook.jpg|''Brought to You by the Number 2'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2000 Image:Broughttoyou3cbook.jpg|''Brought to You by the Number 3'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2000 Image:Elmoandzoecbook2.jpg|''Elmo and Zoe's Alphabet'' Golden Books 2000 Image:Elmosbookofanimals.jpg|''Elmo's Book of Animals'' Random House 2000 (reprint) Image:HappyBirthdayElmoColoringBook.jpg|''Happy Birthday, Elmo!'' Mark Skillicorn Random House 2000 Image:Happyeaster.jpg|''Happy Easter'' Sticker Time Random House 2000 Image:Hiphophooray.jpg|''Hip Hop Hooray Easter!'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2000 (reprint) Image:Icandraw.jpg|''I Can Draw'' Peter Panas Western Publishing 2000 Image:Cbook.iwanttobe.jpg|''I Want To Be...'' Richard Walz Western Publishing 2000 Image:Letsgoshopping.jpg|''Let's Go Shopping!'' June Valentine-Rupe Western Publishing 2000 Image:Letstakeatrip.jpg|''Let's Take a Trip!'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2000 Image:Onthefarm.jpg|''On the Farm'' Stencil Fun Joe Messerli Western Publishing 2000 Image:Onthegocbook.jpg|''On the Go'' Stencil Fun Joe Messerli Western Publishing 2000 Image:Rainorshinepaint.jpg|''Rain or Shine'' Joe Messerli Random House 2000 Image:Storybookfun.jpg|''Storybook Fun'' Sticker Time Random House 2000 Image:Verygrouchyxmas.jpg|''A Very Grouchy Christmas!'' June Valentine-Rupp Random House 2000 Image:Campsesame.jpg|''Camp Sesame'' Richard Walz Western Publishing 2001 Image:Cuteadorable.jpg|''Cute, Adorable Baby Animals'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2001 Image:ElmosWorldBugsColoringBook.jpg|''Elmo's World: Bugs!'' Louis Womble Western Publishing 2001 Image:Elmosworldhair.jpg|''Elmo's World: Hair!'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2001 Image:Fairytalescoloring.jpg|''Fairy Tales & Nursery Rhymes'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2001 Image:Letsmakemusic.jpg|''Let's Make Music'' Richard Walz Western Publishing 2001 Image:Monsterartsticker.jpg|''Museum of Monster Art'' Sticker Time Tom Brannon Random House 2001 Image:Walkinthepark.jpg|''A Walk in the Park'' Mel Conrad Random House 2001 Image:Zoesbeautifulballet.jpg|''Zoe's Beautiful Ballet'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2001 Image:Cbook.games.jpg|''Elmo's World: Games'' Peter Panas Western Publishing 2002 Image:Elmoswheelscbook.jpg|''Elmo's World: Wheels'' Western Publishing 2002 Image:Everybodeeloves.jpg|''Everybodee Loves'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2002 Image:Gardengrowcbook.jpg|''How Does Our Garden Grow?'' Western Publishing 2002 Image:Landseaandsky.jpg|''Land, Sea and Sky'' Richard Walz Western Publishing 2002 Image:Oldmacgrover.jpg|''Old MacGrover's Silly Farm'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2002 Image:Cbook.safari.jpg|''Elmo's World: Safari!'' Louis Womble Western Publishing 2003 Image:Letitsnowelmo.jpg|''Let It Snow, Elmo!'' Western Publishing 2003 Image:Meetthemonsters.jpg|''Meet the Monsters!'' Pnina Kass Western Publishing 2003 Image:Cbook.stinkybday.jpg|''Oscar's Stinky Birthday'' Western Publishing 2003 Image:Actpad.grover2.jpg|''The Adventures of Super Grover'' Activity Pad Mark Skillicorn Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Animalsallaround.jpg|''Animals All Around!'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Cbook.aroundworld.jpg|''Around the World We Go'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2004 Image:Bigbirdsfavoritefairytales.jpg|''Big Bird's Favorite Fairy Tales'' Anne Duax Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Elmos_World_Instruments_Coloring_and_Activity_Book.jpg|''Elmo's World: Instuments! Coloring & Activity Book'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Elmossportscbook.jpg|''Elmo's World: Sports!'' Mark Skillicorn Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Funinthesun.jpg|''Fun in the Sun'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Funwithfriends.jpg|''Fun with Friends'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Actpad.grover1.jpg|''Global Grover Takes a Trip!'' Activity Pad Anne Duax Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Actpad.grover3.jpg|''Global Grover Travels All Over!'' Activity Pad Anne Duax Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Happybdaycbook.jpg|''Happy Birthday!'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Happyholidayscolring.jpg|''Happy Holidays'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Gardengrow.jpg|''How Does Our Garden Grow?'' Joseph Messerli Bendon Publishing 2004 (reprint) Image:Journeytoerniecoloring.jpg|''Journey to Ernie: Where Is Ernie?'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Letspretend.jpg|''Let's Pretend'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Musicallday.jpg|''Music All Day!'' Richard Walz Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Outdoorsallday.jpg|''Outdoors All Day!'' Mark Skillicorn Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Rainorshine.jpg|''Rain or Shine'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Storyland favorites.jpg|''Story Land Favorites'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Awalkinthepark.jpg|''A Walk in the Park'' Mel Conrad Bendon Publishing 2004 (reprint) Image:Winterwalk.jpg|''Winter Walk'' Mark Stoddart Bendon Publishing 2004 (reprint) Image:Boocoloringbook.jpg|''BOO!'' Bendon Publishing 2005 Image:Elmoandzoesalphabet.jpg|''Elmo and Zoe's Alphabet'' Bendon Publishing 2005 (reprint) Image:Hellohalloween.jpg|''Hello Halloween!'' Bendon Publishing 2005 Image:Holidayfuncbook.jpg|''Holiday Fun'' Bendon Publishing 2005 File:Jollyholidays.jpg|''Jolly Holidays!'' Bendon Publishing 2005 Image:Kookyspookyhalloween.jpg|''Kooky, Spooky Halloween'' Bendon Publishing 2005 Image:Welovetocolor.JPG|''We Love to Color!'' Bendon Publishing 2005 Image:Flyawaycbook.jpg|''Fly Away with Big Bird'' Bendon Publishing 2006 Image:Giantactivitypad.jpg|''Giant Activity Pad'' Bendon Publishing 2006 Image:Halloweenmagic.jpg|''Halloween Magic'' Bendon Publishing 2006 Image:Happybirthdaycbook.jpg|''Happy Birthday'' Bendon Publishing 2006 Image:Lets Go Shopping Activity Tablet with Stickers.jpg|''Let's Go Shopping'' Activity Tablet with Stickers Bendon Publishing 2006 Image:Outdoorsallday2.jpg|''Outdoors All Day!'' Mark Skillicorn Bendon Publishing 2006 (reprint) Image:Cbook-animalsallaround.jpg|''Animals All Around'' Bendon Publishing 2007 (reprint) Image:Color-abcsofsesamest.jpg|''The ABCs of Sesame Street'' Color All About 2007 Image:Color-nurseryrhymes.jpg|''The Big Book of Nursery Rhymes'' Color All About 2007 Image:Color-celebratewithsesamest.jpg|''Celebrate!'' wr Jodie Sheperd ill Michael Strouth Color All About 2007 eBook Image:Festivefriendscookie.JPG|''Festive Friends'' Bendon Publishing 2007 Image:Frightfullyfun.jpg|''Frightfully Fun!'' Bendon Publishing 2007 Image:Color-funatschool.jpg|''Fun at School'' Color All About 2007 Image:Funwithfriendscbook.jpg|''Fun with Friends'' Bendon Publishing 2007 Image:Happyhalloween2007.jpg|''Happy Halloween'' Bendon Publishing 2007 Image:Happyholidays.JPG|''Happy Holidays'' Bendon Publishing 2007 (reprint) Image:Color-healthyeating.jpg|''Happy Eating with Cookie Monster'' Color All About 2007 Image:Hellohalloween2007.jpg|''Hello Halloween'' Bendon Publishing 2007 Image:Holidayfunbendon.jpg|''Holiday Fun'' Bendon Publishing 2007 Image:Holiday_Play.JPG|''Holiday Play!'' Bendon Publishing 2007 Image:Holiday_Wonder.JPG|''Holiday Wonder'' Bendon Publishing 2007 Image:Kookyspooky.jpg|''Kooky Spooky'' Bendon Publishing 2007 Image:Color-opposites.jpg|''Opposites'' Color All About 2007 Image:Sscoloringbook.JPG|''A Special Season'' Bendon Publishing 2007 Image:Color-summerfun.jpg|''Summer Fun'' Color All About 2007 Image:Color-twasthenight.jpg|'Twas the Night Before Christmas on Sesame Street Color All About 2007 Image:Winterwonderbigbird.JPG|''Winter Wonder'' Bendon Publishing 2007 Image:Holly_Jolly_Holiday.JPG|''Holly Jolly Holiday'' Bendon Publishing 2008 File:Pottybook.jpg|''Potty Book'' Bendon Publishing 2008 Image:Bendon pub springtime.jpg|''Springtime!'' Bendon Publishing 2008 File:123dover.jpg|''123 Activity Book'' Dover Publications 2009 File:Abcdover.jpg|''ABC Activity Book'' Dover Publications 2009 File:Animalsdover.jpg|''Animals Activity Book'' Dover Publications 2009 Image:Birthdaystainedglass.jpg|''Birthday Party Stained Glass Coloring Book'' Dover Publications 2009 Image:Friendsstainedglass.jpg|''Friends Stained Glass Coloring Book'' Dover Publications 2009 File:Onthegostainedglass.jpg|''On the Go Stained Glass Coloring Book'' Dover Publications 2009 File:Safarifuncbook.jpg|''Safari Fun Stained Glass Coloring Book'' Dover Publications 2009 File:Springtimefuncbook.jpg|''Springtime Fun!'' Bendon Publishing 2009 File:Storytimecoloringbook.jpg|''Storytime'' 2009 File:OutdoorsAllDay40thColoringBk.jpg|''Outdoors All Day'' 2009 40th Anniversary Reprint File:Animaldoodles.jpg|''Animal Doodles!'' Dover Publications 2010 File:Playtimedoodles.jpg|''Playtime Doodles!'' Dover Publications 2010 No picture yet * Bert's Big Band Paint-with-Water Book (Joe Veno, 1976) * Big Bird in the Big Top Paint-with-Water Book (Sal Murdocca, 1976) * The Count Counts Monsters Paint-with-Water Book (Tom Cooke, 1976) * The Grover Sticker Book (Joe Mathieu, 1976) * Sesame Street Nursery Rhymes Paint-with-Water Book (Robert Dennis, 1976) * Sesame Street Block Party (Sal Murdocca, 1978) * Cookie Monster's Big Coloring Book of Delicious Things to Color (Nancy W. Stevenson, 1982) * Ernie and Bert's Big Coloring Book of Exciting (and Boring) Things to Color (Mary Grace Eubank, 1982) * First Day of School (Barbara Yaney, 1982 -- original printing) * Grover's Big Coloring Book of Cute and Adorable Things to Color (Mary Grace Eubank, 1982) * More Who's Who on Sesame Street (Mary Grace Eubank, 1982) * Outside/Inside Coloring Book (Rick Brown, 1983) * Follow That Bird: Numbers Trace-and-Color Book (David Gothard, 1985) * Follow That Bird sticker book (Tom Brannon, 1985) * Sesame Street Alphabet Trace-and-Color Book (David Gothard, 1985) * The Sesame Street Fire Department (Page, 1985) Unreleased Image:WhosWhoOnSesameStreetColoringBook.jpg|''Who's Who on Sesame Street'' Chris Angelili Random House 2000 See also *Dover Little Activity Books Category:Coloring Books Category:Sesame Street Books Category:Dover Publications